


It's Warm Even Though The Sun is Gone

by inanis_mortem



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: “Be with me.”And realization hits Ares like a shooting star slamming into earth after spiralling down from the sky and he can’t breathe. He wants me. The sun is dying out, its withering rays flashing off of Seliph’s Tyrfing and Ares’ Mystletainn, highlighting mussed strands of Seliph’s blue hair and Ares is suddenly aware that he’s never seen something so beautiful. It’s warm. It feels safe.





	It's Warm Even Though The Sun is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostEyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Qrow!!!! You're old now!!!

“Be with me.” 

They’re lying on the ground after a spar, both tired and sore from not holding back. Ares stares at the offered hand, not quite processing what Seliph has just said, not until Seliph repeats it again, louder this time, his voice still trembling as he waits for Ares’ reply.

“Be with me.”

And realization hits Ares like a shooting star slamming into earth after spiralling down from the sky and he can’t breathe.  _ He wants me. _ The sun is dying out, its withering rays flashing off of Seliph’s Tyrfing and Ares’ Mystletainn, highlighting mussed strands of Seliph’s blue hair and Ares is suddenly aware that he’s never seen something so beautiful. It’s warm. It feels safe.

“Please,” Seliph add, his voice high and wrecked with nervousness that Ares has never seen from the Scion of Light. Seliph seems to deflate, nearly curling in on himself and Ares is taken aback at how  _ vulnerable _ he looks. “I-” His mouth clacks shut when Ares shifts forward, face filled with a hundred different flashing emotions.

Ares shouldn’t be afraid of the outstretched hand, it’s not like it’ll be a binding contract if he says yes or takes it but. But it feels like it might be one, not for him but for Seliph, a contract that binds him to Ares, Ares the wreck, Ares, the one who can never live up to his father’s legacy. Ares, the one who can’t even wield Mystletainn properly.    
  
He’s not deserving enough to take the hand. 

And yet. 

He takes it, sitting up and Seliph mimics his move seamlessly, and they’re sitting, the sun is almost gone and Seliph looks like Ares dispelled all his worries with a touch. Ares tries to speak but nothing comes out but a squeak and his throat locks up when he tries again, sounding more like a strangled chicken than anything.

Seliph doesn’t laugh at that even though Ares catches a glimpse of a small smile before Seliph dips his head to stare at their intertwined hands. Ares relaxes at that and tries one last time, wincing when his voice comes out rough like he hasn’t spoken in three years but really, it’s choked with emotions he can’t be bothered to label.

“O-Okay.”

Seliph lights up and Ares thinks yes, the view before is beautiful but this, this is precious. A blinding smile, eyes full of joy and Seliph’s grip on Ares’ hand tightens. Seliph leans forward, and Ares freezes, thinking Seliph is going to  _ kiss _ him and oh god,  _ oh god _ , he’s not ready for it at all. 

“May I?” Seliph asks delicately, his other hand coming up to cup Ares’ face and his fingers sink into Ares’ hair. “You don’t have-” 

Ares isn’t ready so he leans in and wraps his other arm around Seliph instead, hugging Seliph with all his strength, trying to hold back tears that come to his eyes when Seliph relaxes into him. “I love you,” he chokes out.  _ I don’t deserve you but I love you. So much. _

Seliph’s laugh is light and airy, and his chin digs into Ares’ shoulder (bony little kid should  _ eat _ more), huffing quietly. “I love you too, blonde haired idiot.” Ares doesn’t retort, burying his face into Seliph’s hair and inhales deeply, realizing it’s a mistake about two seconds later when all Seliph smells like is sweat and dirt, spitting out a mouthful of hair. 

And as they kneel on the ground in front of each other (Ares knows they should get up soon, it’s hardly good for their already probably ruined knees), Ares realizes something as he relishes in Seliph’s embrace.

It’s warm even though the sun’s gone.


End file.
